Artemis Fowl
This is based on the Artemis Fowl novel series (consisting of eight books) by Eoin Colfer. Please note that some deaths may be absent as some sources used are incomplete. If you know of any missing ones, please post in the comments before adding it. Before the Books # Elfin King Frond - died of an unknown cause thousands of years prior to the series # Ohm - died of an unknown cause thousands of years prior to the series # San D'Klass - died of an unknown cause thousands of years prior to the series # Bludwin - mentioned to have fallen into a volcano more than a thousand years prior # Lord Hugo de Fole - died of an unknown cause (as he was human and lived in the 1400's) # Virgil Butler - died of an unknown cause (as he was human and lived in the 1400's) # Nan Burdeh - mentioned to have died sometime prior to the series # Coral Short - mentioned to have died several years prior to the novel when a human submarine doused her submarine in radioactive waste # Bom Arbles - mentioned to have died sometime prior to the series while core-diving # Eric Lee - mentioned to have been killed in a gang attack # Grandfather Fowl - mentioned to have died sometime prior to the series # The Major - killed when the Russian Mafia destroyed the Fowl Star Artemis Fowl # Domovoi Butler - fatally wounded by a troll (death was reversed as Holly Short revived him) Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident # Lieutenant Poll - killed by an avalanche # D'nall - shot in the back by Lieutenant Nyle for failing to kill DomovoiButler, Artemis Fowl II, Julius Root, and Holly Short # Aymon - shot in the back by Lieutenant Nyle for failing to kill DomovoiButler, Artemis Fowl II, Julius Root, and Holly Short # Briar Cudgeon - killed when he was thrown into a pipe of heating plasma by Opal Koboi after she discovered his plans to kill her Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code # Domovoi Butler ''- takes a shot from Jon Spiro meant for Artemis Fowl II (death was reversed as he is revived by Artemis Fowl II and Justin Barre with fairy healing technology, though this ages him by fifteen years) Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception # ''Julius Root - incinerated by Opal Koboi's trap Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony * Qwan - killed by getting petrified, but gets saved by magic by No1. Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox # Merv'all Brill' - presumably killed by an unknown cause as it is mentioned that they "didn't run fast enough" # Descant Brill - presumably killed by an unknown cause as it is mentioned that they "didn't run fast enough" Artemis Fowl: The Atlantis Complex # Raine Vinyaya - central nervous system fatally damaged when her LEP shuttle exploded # Leanor Carsby - drove into the Atlantis Trench in an act of sacrifice, killing her # Turnball Root - drove into the Atlantis Trench in an act of sacrifice, killing him Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian # Opal Koboi (Younger) - killed by Pip and Kip as part of the present day Opal's plan # Opal Koboi (Present Day) - killed by a berserker when her plan failed # Artemis Fowl II - killed by Opal's spell in an act of sacrifice to save both humans and fairies (miracously revived when a clone of him was made and fused to revive him) Category: Books